


What's your problem?

by Yolo1s



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori has had enough with Jade and her attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your problem?

"Out of my way Vega!" Jade said shoving Tori to her locker as she passed causing all her books to fall.

"Whats your problem Jade?!" Tori snapped. She was tired of the way Jade treated her, she walked into a room Jade huffed, when she talks Jade rolls her eyes, and if for some reason shes in the way when Jade passed by, she gets shoved to the side. Tori finally had it. Enough is enough. Seriously she wanted to find out what was her problem.

Jade turned around glaring at Tori with so much anger that Tori began to panic. "You really want to know what my problem with you is, Vega?" Jade said venomously as she got closer. "Huh?" Tori just gulped.

Jade kept getting closer and closer. Tori inched back trying to get away but she was trapped between Jade and her locker. Jade just smirked. "Trying to get away from me Vega. I thought you wanted to know what was my problem. Changed your mind?"

"Ja-"

"No! You listen to me Vega. You wanted to know, well now you'll know." Jade pulled Tori into her making Tori yelp in surprise. She pulled Tori's face into her and whispered. "I want you." Before smashing her lips to her. Tori's eyes widened. Jade, J-jade west was kissing her. She quickly pushed Jade away when it registered in her mind what was happening.

"Jade! What the hell! Im not gay!" Tori shouted. Staring wide eyed at Jade in pure shock. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her skin was feeling flushed, her lips were tingling and... and she wanted more. 'But I am not gay. I mean...' Tori thought. But then she really started thinking. Why? Did she always want to be around Jade when all Jade did was be mean to her. And why is it that she cares so much of her opinion or how she looks when she's around her and... 'Oh shit. Im gay... very gay. Well, at least for Jade.'

Meanwhile, Jade was panicking. 'What the fuck did I just do. Shit, Jade you just had to go and kiss her. And on top of that she doesn't even like you. But of course, why would she like me? If all I did was treat her like shit. God I am such an idiot. Idiot, idiot, idi-.'

"Jade!" Tori shouted, interrupting Jade's mental breakdown. But Jade didn't look at her she remained looking down with her eyes shut tight fighting back tears, she was so embarrassed.

"Jade." Tori softly said as she gently lifted Jade's head up to look at her. "Jade, look at me." Jade slowly opened her watery eyes and looked at Tori. Tori smiled as she gently pulled Jade's face towards hers, and brought their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. "I want you to." she mumbled against her lips. Jade just smiled and kissed her back. Then Tori pulled back. Jade just looked at her confused.

"So is this why you been so mean to me all this time?" Jade blushed. "Um yea." Tori laughed and just kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
